


Beaches of Baja

by JustaGibbsgirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaGibbsgirl/pseuds/JustaGibbsgirl
Summary: Jack needs someplace to find herself.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 31
Kudos: 69





	Beaches of Baja

A crinkled photo and a hand-drawn map landed next to her glasses. 

Picking up the photo, she stood. 

“What’s this?”

Squaring his shoulders, oceans crashed into amber. 

“Someplace you’ll find yourself.”

An eyebrow raised. 

He shrugged.

“Someplace I’ll be able to find _YOU_.”

A second eyebrow raised.

He shrugged again.

“Beach shack. Baja. Belonged to a friend. Mine now.”

Suddenly his lips were warm with the taste of her. 

But it was the unfettered taste of a promise that held him to her.

Minutes later, she easily caught the shanty keys he tossed at her.

“Lock up when you’re done.”


End file.
